ULC 3: The Pain Ghost
We have received reports of various ULCs from one of our subdivisions. We are now going through these reports and adding them to our main files. One series of reports concerns a creature which has been dubbed “The Pain Ghost”. It was first spotted in France decades ago, but has been seen elsewhere. The number of sightings has increased in recent years. It is currently unknown if the sightings are of one entity that is somehow able to travel to different locations, or if there is a whole species of these beings. The being has been called a ghost for two reasons. One is its overall appearance. It is humanoid in shape and appears to consist of a nearly translucent and nearly colorless mist, similar to traditional depictions of phantoms. It’s as though a kind of fog took on a human-like appearance. It has no facial features or discernible limbs. It has been described as being a very pale yellow or amber color; a medical professional who had a close encounter with it described its color as resembling cerebrospinal fluid. It has never been reported as making sounds, so it may lack any sort of voice. The second reason the creature has been called a ghost is a strange incident with a subject who encountered it. This witness, upon seeing the Pain Ghost, became frightened and began praying out loud. He followed the advice given in folklore for ghost encounters and asked the entity, “In the name of The Father, The Son, and The Holy Ghost, who are you and what do you want?” The Pain Ghost stood there, apparently observing him, and then left the area without disturbing him. The witness reported that he somehow felt the creature wasn’t startled, but instead left because it realized he was harmless. It seems that it was moved by the man’s words. The “pain” part of this ULC’s name comes from how it affects many of those who encounter it. The creature seems to try to keep to itself and try not to bother humans. However, those who approach it recklessly or maliciously suffer severe symptoms. First there’s a mental sensation, a realization of pain. No physical pain is experienced, but the mental sensation has been described as the psychological equivalent of suddenly stepping on a tack. Almost immediately afterward there is a feeling as though an irritating fog has formed in the central nervous system and has begun radiating through the subject’s entire nervous system. As the subject continues to feel unsettled, their breathing becomes more and more strained and a feeling of nausea grows. Then a feeling of terror and emotional pain completely engulfs the subject. They begin to cry and scream as feelings of trauma stab and slice at them like a blade. Their awareness of surroundings and time become distorted, and the subject often ends up collapsing into a heap. The recovery rate differs from person to person. Some recover within minutes or hours, but it takes most subjects days or weeks to recover. Some may require months or even years of care. There’s some evidence to suggest animals may be affected by its powers as well. If you encounter this creature, do not provoke it or act disrespectfully. Instead treat it with understanding and kindness to avoid damage. By Raidra Category:Raidra Category:ULC